


Oops!

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AGirloftheSouth for looking over this for me!  
> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

Sherlock reached for the bottle of lube. As he spread the liquid over his cock, he listened to John’s muttering. Long fingers worked quickly as his partner’s extensive vocabulary had now narrowed to the words, y _es, now, Sherlock_ and _fuck me_.

 

Sherlock tried to move slowly, but John was long out of patience. After being teased mercilessly for half an hour, he wasn’t waiting any longer. John lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. He brought the taller man in fully.

 

“Now move!” John commanded, hands clenched.

 

Sherlock wasted no time. He slid his cock out until only the tip was left inside before sharply thrusting back in. In and out, they continued until suddenly, the bed creaked loudly and they felt their world begin to shift.

 

The left side of the frame detached from the headboard and, as the supporting slates fell off, the mattress tipped towards the floor. Before they could grab on to anything they had rolled onto the rug, limbs tangled in each other and the sheets.

 

For a few seconds there was no movement or sound. Then Sherlock, still caught up in material, leaned up hesitantly to have a look. His mouth hung open in shock at what he saw.

 

John giggled hysterically. “I can’t believe it! We just broke the bed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is the first of three completed 221Bs I will be posting this week. The second will be posted on Wednesday and the third on Friday. This gives me a week to go through and finish 'The Proposal' before posting the final chapter and epilogue next week.


End file.
